friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: Good Friends/Episode 14
Saving Starlight, or MLP: Good Friends/Episode 14, is the fourth Season Two episode of MLP: Good Friends. Summary Starlight's friends save Starlight from killing herself. Note: This episode may take a dark turn. Characters * Starlight Mage * Lavenshy * Mangobelle * Sonata Jazz * Haiku Fluff * Taffy Pie * Velvet Moon * Shining Star * Sweetie Swirl * Sunset Shimmer * Feathermay * Blizzard Dash * more TBA Story ~(Scene: Haiku's House)~ (Lavenshy explains to her friends about what she heard from Sunset Shimmer.) * Mangobelle: She did what?! * Lavenshy: Please, you guys have got to believe me. As it turns out, Starlight is not the one responsible for the notes. * Sonata Jazz: But it was Sunset Shimmer? * Mangobelle: I'd love to believe ya on that, sugar cube, but I still think Starlight is responsible. * Lavenshy: Mangobelle, can't you see? Think about it. Would Starlight say things like that to us? * Haiku Fluff: Yeah. Starlight has done all she could to defend us from Sweetie. I'm with Lavenshy on this one. * Taffy Pie: Same here. * Velvet Moon: Me too. (Now Mangobelle starts to get angry.) * Mangobelle: Now wait just a darn minute! You're all on Lavenshy's side now?! What about all those things she said to us?! (Lavenshy gets in her face.) * Lavenshy: What about the things she would never do to us? Starlight's our friend, and even if she did kill herself, you'd probably care less! That's what I think you're thinking, Mangobelle! You'd rather see her dead than alive! I heard Sunset clear as day tell Starlight to go and die! Doesn't that put any sense into your stubborn little head?! (Mangobelle stared at Lavenshy, now upset and ashamed.) * Mangobelle: Sugarcube, I...I didn't mean... * Shining Star: Lavenshy has every right to say that, Mangobelle. * Haiku Fluff: Yeah. It sounds to us like you want Starlight dead, just like Sunset Shimmer would say. * Mangobelle: What? No! I didn't mean... * Haiku Fluff: Save it. Guys, we better go to Starlight's house. Quick! (Everyone runs off.) ~(Scene: Starlight's House)~ (Starlight looks out her window.) * Starlight Mage: (to herself) Life is just not fair. Everything that has happened to me so far...it's all my fault. My friends...and everyone I care about...they're gone. I guess this is how things are going to be from now on; me being the school loner and having literally no pony to talk to, always walking by herself, sitting in the corner, and being unnoticed by everyone in the entire school. If Sunset says I should go kill myself, then...fine. (Meanwhile, her friends ran into her house and began to search for Starlight.) * Haiku Fluff: (calling out) Starlight! * Taffy Pie: (calling out) Where are you?! (Hearing their voice from upstairs, Starlight runs into the bathroom and locked herself inside. The others heard a door closing upstairs.) * Velvet Moon: She's upstairs. * Sonata Jazz: Come on, dudes! (Up the stairs they go. Starlight looks around and finally lays her gaze on a blade. She takes it and prepares to make a cut. She raises it above one foreleg...) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Starlight falls over, laying in her own pool of blood. The last noises to come to her ears was a crash and her friends shouting her name. Then she blacked out.) --- ~(Scene: Hospital Room)~ (Starlight wakes up to the sound of her friends voicing their worries.) * Taffy Pie: Oooh, she's waking up! * Lavenshy: Oh, Starlight! Thank goodness you're okay! * Starlight Mage: What...happened? * Sonata Jazz: You had a nasty accident, brah. * Shining Star: You made a totes nasty cut on your foreleg. (Starlight noticed one foreleg is fully wrapped up in bandages.) * Starlight Mage: Oh. I see. * Haiku Fluff: But why did you do it? * Starlight Mage: Look, I was just depressed, okay? I did it to myself because...Sunset wanted me to. She told me that I should go and die for the sake of Crystal High. * Mangobelle: What? And you decided to take yer own life away? * Starlight Mage: I know it's pretty stupid, but still. You guys didn't have to stop me from doing...more damage to myself until I...you know... * Shining Star: But it's not a good reason to go and kill yourself! * Starlight Mage: You guys don't understand! You don't know what it's like to have everyone in the school to hate you for something you didn't do! I don't understand why she's always trying to make my life as miserable as possible. * Taffy Pie: We don't hate you. We're your friends. * Velvet Moon: And we care about you deeply. * Starlight Mage: Thanks. * Lavenshy: But please, Starlight, don't hurt yourself like that. It won't do you any better and it's not healthy. * Sonata Jazz: You better not do it again. * Starlight Mage: All right. I promise. * Haiku Fluff: Anyways, tomorrow we're going to prove to every pony in the school that it wasn't you who passed out those horrible notes. * Starlight Mage: How? * Haiku Fluff: (smiling) Just leave it to us. Time skip to later at night ~(Scene: Outside Crystal High)~ (Sunset meets up with Sweetie again.) * Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Sweetie. * Sweetie Swirl: So, Sunset Shimmer, how did it go? * Sunset Shimmer: Horrible. Every pony turned against me for some reason. * Sweetie Swirl: Probably Starlight or one of her friends has been eavesdropping on our conversation. You may have failed this one, Sunset, but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying to get rid of Starlight. And then, that's when I had an idea in mind. Want to hear it? * Sunset Shimmer: ...No. * Sweetie Swirl: No? Oh come on, Sunset. Why are you backing out? * Sunset Shimmer: Because this is pointless! Not only am I getting insults thrown into my face, but Celestia gave me a Saturday detention! Why even bother trying to hurt Starlight if every one of your dumb plans fails? I thought things were going to be fine, until I heard Starlight nearly got dragged into the afterlife. Why? Because of you! * Sweetie Swirl: No. That was you. * Sunset Shimmer: No, Sweetie! You made me do those horrible things! * Sweetie Swirl: Why didn't you talk me out of it then? Do you even know why you hate Starlight? * Sunset Shimmer: No...I...I don't. * Sweetie Swirl: Hmm. It's not like I made you choose to go against Starlight Mage. Well, if that's so, then just leave. I don't want to see you again. (Sadly, Sunset walks off.) * Sweetie Swirl: Great. Now who will go against Starlight Mage for me? (Just then, Starlight walks up to her.) * Starlight Mage: Sweetie? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home by now? * Sweetie Swirl: No. What are you doing here? * Starlight Mage: I do my daily night walks around this time. * Sweetie Swirl: (sarcastically) Wow. What a waste of time. * Starlight Mage: Sweetie, tell me. Tell me why you hate me so much. What did I even do to you? * Sweetie Swirl: Okay, fine. You want to know why? Because...you're an alicorn! See, I hate alicorns! * Starlight Mage: Why? * Sweetie Swirl: Well...it's because...I hate how alicorns think they're the most special ponies out there just because they have both wings and a horn! * Starlight Mage: You know, Sweetie. No offense, but that sounds like a really dumb reason to hate alicorns. They're not all the same, you know. I was born as one. * Sweetie Swirl: Still, that doesn't mean you can take away my popularity. You are full of yourself, just like other alicorns are. * Starlight Mage: Sweetie, the teachers in our school are alicorns! * Sweetie Swirl: All right, you know what? Just go away. And you know what? I want everything to be back to normal! I want you to go back to stinky old Ponyville and never come back, so that...every pony will respect me again, I'll have my friends back, and I want my boyfriend back. Thanks to you, Sunset is not my friend anymore! And you ruined my image in the school! So you have any idea what you've done to me? What this all means to me? Because I have none of those things, I have nothing to live for! * Starlight Mage: Well, every pony has seen through all the lies, so what's the point in trying to get their respect again? * Sweetie Swirl: Me being the popular pony made me realize I have a purpose in life. * Starlight Mage: That doesn't make any sense! It's not like your life depends on it. * Sweetie Swirl: Well, it does. I don't see what you have to live for. You should've died. (Feathermay and Blizzard Dash approach from behind Sweetie.) * Feathermay: Sweetie. How about you leave Starlight Mage alone and just go away? * Sweetie Swirl: Feathermay, what are you doing defending this self-centered alicorn? * Blizzard Dash: You know, she has every right to say that. * Feathermay: Geez, can't I just hang out with other ponies without you judging me? * Sweetie Swirl: But-- * Feathermay: Get out of here. * Sweetie Swirl: Fine! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! (She walks off, visibly upset.) more TBA Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PinkiePie6)